Jade
|age = Unknown (younger than Euclase) |family = The other Gems |occupation = President |teammate = Euclase |Japanese = Ayahi Takagaki |English = Heidi Hinkel |Name = Jade / ジェード |current location = Earth}} is one of the Gems who mainly works as Kongo-''sensei'''s spokesperson. They've been nicknamed the by the other Gems. They're the second place when it comes to being hard to break. Appearance Jade has dark green color scheme and wears either the winter or summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear standard black shoes and gray knee-high socks. Their hair is long and tied on the back like a ribbon. Personality They are a very serious person. In the manga, their character profile shows them sitting in a formal Seiza position with legs tucked underneath. In the anime, they are portrayed more playfully and with humor. Character Profiles Vol 2: * President. Takes things too seriously. Vol. 3: * Beginning to realize that "president" is just another word for "gopher". Vol. 4: * President. Extremely responsible. Vol. 6: * Works hard to this day. Will most likely continue to work hard. Vol. 7: * Gets a surprising amount of relaxation from arguing with Rutile, but doesn't want to admit it. Vol 8: * Euclase is much older, and provides great support. Vol. 9: * Is secretly puzzled by Euclase's extreme reliability. Vol. 10: *''Just wants to help Euclase. Story * Phosphophyllite asked them about the encyclopedia, but thought Diamond is more suited after Jade recommend Diamond who is currently using new-style of fighting. * After the Lunarians threw away the mysterious giant shell slug, they supported Euclase's suggestion for Phos to investigate the shell, which leads to them being eaten * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for them when they was lost in the sea. * They informed Phos and Amethyst about the patrol in an area that has seen many Lunarian appearances. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Jade and the other Gems collected "Shiro" parts together. * When Phos' alloy begins to shatter themselves into powder, Jade punches them to prevent it from continuing. They feel depressed afterwards. * Euclase expresses their concern to Jade over Phos' strange behaviour after returning from the Moon. * Jade informs Rutile that Phos and some other Gems have gone to the Moon. * Jade assists the remaining Gems on Earth after a failed attempt at catching up to the Lunarian ship containing Phos and other Gems. * When Phos returns for a raid with Padparadscha and Yellow Diamond, it's revealed after they leave that Jade was with Sensei in Cinnabar's cave, being a lookout to see when it was safe. * Euclase seems to overtake Jade's position and becomes the main strategist. Jade seems to more of a bodyguard to Sensei now, and especially stays by his side when Phos returns another time, this time alone. * Jade assists with scattering and hiding the pieces of Phos after Phos is shattered. * When Phos is reassembled and attempts to get Sensei to pray, Jade is one of the Gems to wake up. They immediately place themselves between Phos and Sensei as Bort attacks them, Jade directing where Phos went. After Phos manages to escape as Rutile is distracted by Padparadscha, Jade and some of the other Gems place Padparadscha back together, unable to place the final piece as Rutile is clinging onto it. * Although saying they aren't tired, they return to hibernation along with the older Gems. They wake up with the other at spring, and celebrate Sensei's "birthday". * When Phos returns again, they are once again stationed to be close to Sensei, this time along with Cinnabar. Relationships Rutile tapped them with hammer without their permission and called them 'The Unmovable Jade/堅牢のジェード'. The other Gems sometimes called them 'Chairman/議長/Gichou'. Jade thinks Phosphophyllite is 'always getting in everyone's way'. They felt responsible for Phos becoming a slug, but since they couldn't do anything, they left them to Rutile. Kongo-''sensei'' personally asked Jade to inform them if anything happen during their "meditation" in the Inner Temple. Jade told Euclase that waking sensei up is more of a struggle than fighting the Lunarians. It appears that Jade is used to waking up sensei, as Euclase commented that they never fail to wake him up. Like how other Gems treat each other, it can be assumed that Jade has nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trust their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Jadeite or Nephrite * Chemistry: NaAlSi2O6 or Ca2(Mg,Fe)5Si8O22(OH)2 * Color: Green, white, orange, yellow, lavender, black Jade is an ornamental rock. Two different gem materials, Jadeite and Nephrite, can correctly be called jade. Both are actually metamorphic rocks made up of tiny interlocking mineral crystals. These interlocking crystals make both gems exceptionally tough. Jadeite comes in a wide range of attractive colors: Many shades of green, yellow, and reddish orange, plus white, gray, black, brown, and lavender (often a light purple or light grayish violet color). The coloration is often streaked or mottled, giving jadeite gemstones an interesting visual texture that carvers can use to create imaginative and intriguing effects. Nephrite is also accepted as jade in the international gem and jewelry industry. It ranges from translucent to opaque and can be light to dark green, yellow, brown, black, gray, or white. Its colors tend to be more muted than jadeite’s, and they’re often mottled or streaked. The English word jade is derived (via French l'ejade and Latin ilia "flanks, kidney area") from the Spanish term piedra de ijada (first recorded in 1565) or "loin stone", from its reputed efficacy in curing ailments of the loins and kidneys. Nephrite is derived from lapis nephriticus, the Latin version of the Spanish piedra de ijada. Confucius the philosopher wrote that jade is like virtue and its brightness represents heaven. The traditional jade flat disc with a hole in the middle, known as a “bi,” symbolizes heaven. Jade stone1.png|rough jade Jade stone2.png|polished jade Jade is the official gem for the 12th anniversary. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Jade is usually used as ornament, and Jade's hair is tied like ribbon which is usually used decorate the stone. * Based on Ichikawa Haruko's illustration, their teammate is Euclase during patrol duty.data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Gallery Jade 1.jpg Jade 1.png|Jade as seen in the promo cover of the 2017 anime. jeido.png|Jade in the manga jayde.png eucjade.png yeowch.png|Jade is strong falconpunch.png|Jade shattering Phos JadeBust.jpg|Jade bust JadeRef.jpg|Jade reference for anime JadeArtbook.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards Category:Characters Category:Gems